1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electro magnetic shield connector having a shield shell made of conductive metal for cover circumferences of a pair of male and female connecting terminals fitted into each other so as to electro-magnetically shield them.
2. Description of Relevant Art
As such an electro magnetic shield connector In the relevant art, there exists an electro magnetic shield connector which is includes a shield shell made of conductive metal for cover circumferences of a male and female connecting terminals fitted into each other. According to the construction, wire is electro-magnetically shielded.
However, faulty contact occurs in the electro magnetic shield connector. In addition, insertion operation can hardly be performed in a normal insertion position smoothly and easily. Furthermore, the shield shell can hardly be electrically connected with a case securely. Therefore, waterproofness of the electro magnetic shield connector in the relevant art is hardly improved.